role_playingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tondur Giranstane
Tondur was born in the savrior of Gielinor role-play, written and directed largely by the runescape player Pal54 Tondur was created from the idea that many daydreamers at one time have, "What would happen if we fell into another world". In planning the role-play, pal54 realized that his specific idea would not work out, so rather then ripping off the first idea, he created an inspired idea. The role-play was almost immediatly successful and completed its entire story, an almost rare event amoung role-plays. Many players, including Pal54, wanted to continue role-playing with Tondur, but events from the real world stopped him from creating any more role-plays. However, role-playing tweaked pal54's writing skills and he has pursued the story in writing. The role-play lives on in a book that is currently being written in the real world and in the runescape forums. The birth of a new role-playing adventure The VERY FIRST post ever that concerned Tondur was written in First person veiw point. Ironically, the story is being written in third person. Pal54 was very unsure as to whether to use symbols on the forums or not, whether his story was acceptable, and so he included a mix of his own symbols and role-playing symbols. Amusingly, no symbols were needed. "" the story teller's speech, -- indicates description, no symbol indicates Tondur's speech, ** indicates Sarigen's speech. "I failed... i made a mistake..i shouldent have done that... -the world trembled as the ground rose up in a magnificent display of armageddon- why, why have i been chosen out of all these people to survive? i'm the one who made this mistake! take me instead! -the sky changed colours and filled with clouds that brought with them winds, winds of horrible strength and fury- The man, the one who should have left the plane of existence with the rest of them, has been chosen... *These horrors cannot stop here, they will consume this plane and quickly come after you, you must act quickly and discreetly Tondur, you will have but one more chance. -The ground suddenly stopped heaveing and twisting, the sky grew still... An errie silence befell the land. A bright glowing web of magic fell around the last landmark on the scarred land, the lone man- I can't do this, why choose me? i am nothing to this power. -the brilliance of the magic, bright in its birth, was quickly dimming, as if the power which supplied it was fading away.- *You must prevail Tondur, you bring with you the powers of this land which are more uniqe then they will at first seem... -The light of the magic had gone, faded away to nothing. the sobbing man once inside the web of pure magic was now gone....gone to seek his destiny and whatever horrors and joys it possesed-" Moving forward with a first role-play The forum for the Savrior of Gielinor role-play had everything you could need in most role-plays. In fact, it had everything Pal54 wanted except for a table of contents, a constant reminder that there would always be one reserve needed. His first role-plays were shaky, he made mistakes, but he paid attention to what people seized as childesh and immature, and he learned. And he got better. As the role-play advanced, Pal54 progressed his story and planning further. He realized that Tondur needed help and so he created another charecter for himself. This charecter was female, and named "Sargon" after the Language of the Sarigens (Sargonastion). Pal54 later discarded his idea of a Sarigen language after wondering how Tondur spoke english. Thus, the original idea of creating a language turned into a charecter. The Story-line Savrior of Gielinor wasn't just '''about Tondur. It never was. There was a backround villain, always there and ''coming '', but more immediate probloms always had to be worked out. Tondur was from another world, one called Drakoshion (pronounced Drake-oh-shy-on). The enemy had recently found his world and seized it. The Sarigens had fought. The Sarigens lost. It is believed that Tondur survived because the God Of his world stepped in to save him, however, just as likely was the last spell that almost all the world assisted in casting. The reason Tondur himself survived will probally never be entirely known, perhaps as the world's denizen's magicks worked to save him, Sarigen only spoke with him. This however, cannot be assumed as what happened. When Tondur entered the world of Gielinor he was horrified and depressed. His will to live had expired. He needed to help Gielinor to prepare for the coming assault, but he couldn't yet help himself. It is, perhaps, to a druid named Sir Winlit that the world's bright future is truely owed to. Winlit found Tondur and believed every thing Tondur told him because Winlit is a little odd, and thus able to believe such a ridiculous story. What Winlit did, however, was to help Tondur to help himself. Slowly, his depression faded. His will to live returned. He realized his destiny. He called upon all his strength and magic and stepped forward to help the world. But before he did this, he made a vow. "I am a powerful Sage. I am powerful. But I will not use my power for violence ever again." And so, Tondur refused to use any form of black magic, any magic for violence, in fact, Tondur never used his magic to hurt anyone at all. Skipping a fair bit... Later in the role-play, Tondur has tried to contact kingdoms about the threat to Gielinor. He was labelled insane. So he improvised. He gathered his friends and attempted to save Gielinor himself. Many struggles occured, powerful villains stood in his way. Lord Magor, and Tem prysin. They wern't more powerful then Tondur and his friends, but Tondur's group had a weak link. Tondur refused to use magic in violence, even for self defence. A behind the scenes Hero. Spiteful .Vengeful. Full of hate. Violent. Impudent. These are charecteristics that she wanted people to think of her by. more accurate phrases might be, Confident. Forgiving. Decietful. Intelligent. Good. Tondur wasn't the only one to survive the death of his world. There were others. Sargon was an other. Who she is, personally, is largely unknown. She and Tondur knew each other in their past lives, that was clear, how they did was less clear. Lovers? Best freinds? family? more questions that are never to be answered. Sargon had a tendancy to appear whenever Tondur was gone. She was incredibly rude and spiteful to the group, constantly implying at their stupidity and lack of sense. And yet, she always told them what to do next, and she was always right. They began to grudgenly trust her. The first thing she did was to isolate Tondur's friend Rossak and speak with him. She shoved a painting under his nose, the painting was of him. Rossak's interest immediatly spiked. Then she proceeded to tell Rossak to force Tondur to break his vow of pacificsm and to give him a package, a wrapped staff. Rossak did indeed force Tondur to break his vow, to Tondur's great anguish. But consequently, Tondur surived the attacks from Lord Magor and of Tem Prysin. Even more notably was that Tondur had gone a long time defending himself with unharmful magic, his magic had a uniqe blend to it that his enemies never caught on to. Soon after, The question of saving the land came up. The enemies were near, and a strongly worded saying from Sargon said clearly, "HURRY UP!!!!" The Garare' Idithrum. To explain the Garare' Idithrum a quote has been taken from the role-play thread. "The garare' idithrum, translating ominously to destroyer of worlds,are the "creatures" that destroyed the world we,tondur and I, are from. Highly intelligent but ravenous and uncaring these creatures go form world to world swallowing th energys they find withen them. Tondur's world,we shall call it thus for conviences sake, was a world of many things, too many to describe in here, but foremost it was a world of powerful magicks. -The idithrum saw this world as a heaping plate of goodies, they couldent believe their luck. I saw them coming and we prepared, some diffrently then others *letter is slighly charred here*, but in the end our great magicks failed. All our world's novice mages were as great as gielinor's most famed sages. Thats not mentioning the famed sages of our world. Still we lost, the garare' idithrum's magicks having unheard of power. they used little stratgy which is why we lasted so long, four months it was. " *The Garare' Idithrum have been changed in the written story, they are now brilliantly smart and cunning, but not as powerful. The end of the role-play Near the end of the role-play, things became hectic. Sargon forced Winlit to steal Tondur's book, then Sargon informed Tondur that Winlit had his book and to ask for it when the right time came. '''THE BOOK was a book that Tondur constantly carried around with him. It wasn't known, until the end Tondur's adventure, that the book portrayed Tondur's destiny. It showed him events that were happening and what to do to change them. But the last page of The book refused to make sense to Tondur. So the loss of The Book, couldn't bother Tondur yet, at least not now, as the end came near and close. To explain the last event of the role-play, another quote has been used, "Tondur has carried out Sargon's plan, carrieing out every detail flawlessy. He gathered some of the worlds most experianced, and in-experianced, mages and casted the largest scale spell ever attempted. Tondur used the basic magicks in gielinor to power his spell, earth fire water air The inexperinced mages were just as important as Tondur was in this spell. All that energy was passed through them. Tondur, knowing full well what would happen, used this great force to rise above the yatika ultima lavenda, or the barriers of magic. The spell was succesfully casted but immediatly after Tondur felt the force turning coming back, For him. A horrible feeling to say the least. That was when he decided to tell his friends what was to happen, Tondur was going to leave Gielinor forever, but afterwards a huge shimmering shield would surround the entire universe of Gielinor (or world if you prefer). At the last moment Tondur remembered that Winlt still had his book, the powerful artefact and physical form of Tondur's destiny. Turning it over in his hands he realized that the spell dident have to be channeled through Tondur's body... The book was him, he was the book and the book...it wasent a book at all. And so Tondur casted one last spell, bid farewell to his firends, and holding the book he teleported away to another world. He dident know what to do...there was no way he could return to Gielinor...even if the spells rebound was no longer aimed at Tondur, how would he return? ______________________________________________________________________ Sargon knew some things that Tondur dident, some things that no one knew in fact..... Some of the things Sargon did were strnge at best.. -She stole Tondur's book ripping pages form it. -She threatened Rossak and forced him to convince Tondur to take arms again. -Instead of calmly reaching her demands she went full out, being cold,curt, and somtimes cruel to people. -She forced winlit to steal tondur's book, demanded that he return it only when tondur asked for it, and then TOLD TONDUR that he had stolen it. -ah...this list could go on forever.... The things Sargon did were not random. She wasent trying to hinder Tondur. Not at all. She told Tondur to take up arms to fight the people who he would meet along the way to his goal. The dark Lord Magor would have easily killed Tondur if he did not have his magicks. Making Tondur suspious of his book caused him to realize what he could do with it, channel his spell into it. -Likewise she tore the one page Tondur could never understand from the book. The reason he couldent understand the page was because it was for winlit. "wielder of the fairie's power you will find what you seek in the land of CKP" Of course Tondur did not reconozie this as a fairy code. He dident know that zanaris connected to other worlds. But winlit did and when Tondur had left Gielinor forever, Sargon gave Winlit the page. In the cosmic plane Tondur threw his book off the edge of the world, into the never ending darkenss below. Sargon's random acts of what seemed like hate were really part of an elaborate plan. Because of this Tondur was able to return to Gielinor and continue his destiny. The cost for the spell was not his life, not leaving Gielinor forever, not because of Sargon the cost was the book of destiny. Tondur may not know what he will do now, he may be only as well off as a normal sage..but he returned to Gielinor. " Miscellanious information *Tondur's book was never really a huge aspect of the role-play, at least not until the close. *Tondur's book dealt with destiny, Sargon and her paintings dealt with fate. *Pal54's first role-play has long since expanded into a long and independent story, which is largely different from the role-play. The setting, for instance, is not Gielinor but rather Drakeoshion and even the name has been changed, due to an annoying runescape censor, to Ecteria. The name will be changed again, after part one of the story is complete. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs